


My Time With You

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blush - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Marichat, Miraculous Fluff Month, goodnight kisses, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: This started from ML Fluff Month but I never finished and just made some cute drabbles. Honestly I am terrible at writing fluff/writing in general. This might be a 6 parter and starts from the first 4 days of MLFM.





	1. Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, I'm still new :P

Falling. That's all Marinette could feel at the moment. Eyes closed, no Tikki to save her, falling from the rooftop of a warehouse. She was dragged by Alya to this party that Nino was DJing at tonight and was hoping to see Adrien. This night was one she didn't have patrol and thought she would be safe so she left Tikki home to relax. Low and behold, Adrien was not at the party and although the music Nino provided was great, she was still sad. One semi strong drink later and she was basking in the night air on the roof. Unfortunately for her she seemed to forget how clumsy she is, and tripped trying to sit down, causing her to fly over the edge.

On his way to said warehouse party, Adrien was leaping across rooftops as Chat Noir. Finishing up his last leg of patrol he decided to pop in and hear Nino’s new mixes. Finally being able to sneak out and attend a social event he was glad to be Chat tonight. Landing atop the roof across the street he heard a shriek and saw a girl in a pink dress tumble over the edge of the 4 story building. Quickly extending his staff and launching himself toward the falling girl he was able to land below her and jump up. Catching her safely in a princess carry, he looked down to see if she was okay, only to notice it was Marinette.

About halfway through her free fall she felt arms come around her body and clung to whatever she could when she felt them hit the ground. Finally safe she was able to feel well defined arms clutching her around her back and under her legs. Slowly opening her eyes, ocean blue met peridot green cat eyes framed in a black mask. Gasping Marinette instantly recognized her savior as her partner Chat Noir.

“Purrincess, good thing I was here to catch you. I didn't know you were falling for me so fast.” Chat smirked and gave her a wink. Surprised, Marinette could only stare. After a while Chat slowly lowered her legs to the ground, arm still around her back for support. Once her feet touched, it jolted her to respond.

“Chat! Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I was afraid I would be a stain on the sidewalk if not for you. Though I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm falling for you. _Yet._ ” Now it was his turn to gasp and stare at her. The one drink, plus the adrenaline of her fall, made his usually shy classmate become bold. Remembering that he isn't Adrien helped pull him from his shock. Marinette never acted shy around Chat before, but she was never _this_ bold. _Was she flirting? Quick say something smooth…_  

“Well Princess, when you do fall for me, I'll be sure to catch you then as well.” _Nailed it._ Adrien was glad he was Chat Noir otherwise he was unsure if he could be this way to someone other than Ladybug. He lowered his arm from around her back to rest on her waist, bringing the other hand to her side as well. Marinette could feel feel the warmth through his suit and it seeped into her dress to caress her skin. Like a warm blanket, she felt the need to snuggle up to him, as if she were the cat. Her hand still rested on his bicep but the other was on his chest. She gazed into his bright green depths and took in his beautiful white smile that he directed at her. She was Marinette, and not Ladybug right now, so why was he flirting? _Why was I flirting? Oh no. I have been starting to like him a lot more. And he just saved my life._ Marinette closed her eyes while her heart rate slowed but her thoughts raced. She opened her eyes to look back at Chat and did something she always does when she's with Adrien.

She blushed.


	2. Goodnight Kisses

Adrien didn't know what to do, here they were, staring into each other's eyes. Marinette had the most adorable face, rosy from her blush, it just went well with her blue eyes. Adrien looked away and brought his hand up to fake cough into, hoping it hid his own blush that was heating up his face. At the noise Marinette took a step back, dropping her arms from Chat Noir. He decided to ask her what she was doing on the roof that required him to save her.

“So Princess, what were you doing tonight that lead to your knight coming to your rescue?” Chat leaned up against the wall and tried to look casual but inside he was bouncing with curiosity. Adrien no longer had a rush to go inside and see Nino because his attention was captured on Marinette, who was forming full sentences in front of him.

“My friend dragged me here. Well, not really dragged because I wanted to come hear the music. They went off to do their own thing and I decided to have a drink. Just one!”  _ She must be talking about Alya and Nino. Guess I don't really need to go inside.  _ Marinette took a step closer to his form against the wall.  “Say… You wanna walk me home, Hero?” Chat effortlessly reached out to pull her closer and wrap his arm around her waist.   
  
“I can do you one better Princess. Ever been on rooftops?” With a cheeky grin he pulled her arms around his neck, held her firm, and extended his baton to lift them into the air. Her short squeal had him smiling wider. Of course unknown to him she had been on rooftops. This experience was quite different. Without her suit or yoyo, being in Chat’s arms was a new adventure. She got the view of Paris all from his view, one arm wrapped around her and the other on his baton. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightened around his neck when he started to go faster toward her house. She wondered if she had any sweets she could offer him when she got home but she couldn't think of any left over from earlier. Lost in thought, Marinette hadn't realized they were on her balcony until the cat prompted her.

"Are you okay Marinette? Your carriage has arrived.” With his baton away he was able to grip her waist and try to help lower her. Once she realized she still had her legs around his waist she quickly scrambled to get down. Her quick twisting almost sent them both sprawling to the ground but Adrien flung an arm out against the wall to steady them. Marinette blushed hard, her back was slightly against the wall and Chat Noir’s arm was still around her waist. Arms by her side she just looked down and shuffled her feet, speechless in the smooth cat's presence. Sure enough the silence was broken and she was back to her regular self around the silly cat.

“Chat got your tongue? Are you going to thank your faithful knight for bringing you home safe?”

“Sorry Chat, I don't have any sweets downstairs.” Marinette looked slightly ashamed that she had nothing to give him for bringing her home safely.

Adrien thought now was his only chance, being Chat had some benefits. He was a flirt but it seems it only came out around Ladybug and Marinette, and Ladybug was nowhere to be found tonight. Leaning in closer Adrien was still brazen from when he saved her earlier. He lifted Marinette’s chin to look into her ocean blue eyes, then his gaze shifted to her pretty pink lips.   
  
“There is something sweet I want right in front of me.” Marinette blushed and looked from his green eyes to his lips and felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him but knew it could break the spell he cast on her. Lucky for her, his thoughts were in sync with hers. “May I have my sweet treat Marinette?” At her nod he leaned in for his long awaited kiss. She was so soft and sweet, her lip gloss was strawberry and he pulled her closer. She responded in kind and looped her arms around his neck until they needed air. They split after the heated kiss, both blushing to their ears but Chat’s mask covered most of his. Stepping away he knew he had to go or else he was going to kiss her all night long, right against the wall.    
  
“Well Purincess, that was certainly sweet. I must bid you goodnight for now though. Could I visit tomorrow?” He backed up and bowed, he reached out his hand and took hers to press a light kiss to it. All Marinette could get out was a strangled yes and goodnight. Adrien smirked and leapt off her roof with a wink and wave. Marinette finally took a breath and climbed into her room to flop onto her bed. She sighed and touched her lips, closing her eyes she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night. Maybe she would even have something sweet to give him besides herself.


	3. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small drabble, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I’m updating! *Throws this and runs*

True to his word, Chat Noir returned to her balcony, she couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Alya even commented on her distracted nature, and for once it wasn’t because of the young Agreste in front of her. She told him to wait and went downstairs to collect the cookies she made earlier. She brought them to her room and left a few for Tikki before finding Chat lounging in her chair. She stood over him and shyly held out the plate.

“Thanks Princess!” He took some cookies and Marinette turned to set the plate down, taking one for herself. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her back toward him, right into his lap. She fell and blushed red, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comfortable position for both of them.

“How was your day?” He asked, finishing the last bits of his second chocolate chip cookie.

“It was okay, today we had a physics test assigned, so I’ll have to start studying eventually.” She sighed, physics was her worst subject.

Chat grinned. “I love physics! I could help you if you want?” He was vibrating with excitement, time with Marinette and physics, and the perfect combination.

“No! Wait! I mean, I- n-not to say I don't want your help, I just want our time to be about us and not have school get in the way.” She winced and tried to look sympathetic, she didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything.

His smile fell a little’ “I understand.” He could always just ask to work on it as Adrien.

Marinette cuddled into him and they stayed comfortable, Chat purred and cherished this time. His crush on Marinette was growing and he couldn't deny it much longer. Mari couldn't believe how fast Chat got to her heart, it must have been since she was ladybug, and he had always been in her heart, just in the back of her mind. He was coming to the front where she could actually talk to him. He kept coming back and she kept letting him in, like a stray alley cat.

“Let’s get you tucked in.” He picked her up in his usual carry and she didn't realize how sleepy she was, it had gotten late and she had school tomorrow, although it was going to be Friday.

Chat waited on the bed for her to dart off and change into her pajamas, a simple white tank top and pink comfy pants. She returned and he kindly pulled the covers on her bed back for her to slide into. Settling into her pillows, she gave a content sigh and smiled at him.

“Chat?”

“Mmm?” He pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed her head.

“Will you kiss me again?” Both were a little shocked with themselves, Mari with her sleepy boldness and Chat with his desire to do what she asked.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers, he held it for a few seconds but her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened and both gasped for air before Chat captured her lips again, his tongue begging for entrance and she let him, exploring his mouth as well. She tasted minty like her toothpaste and he was still chocolate cookie but the mixture was intoxicating. Eventually he pulled away and both stared at one another with hooded eyes.

“Goodnight Princess, get some rest, ill visit this weekend if I can.”

“Alright, goodnight Chat Noir. Thank you.”

“For what Mari?”

“The company and that kiss.” She grinned and was sure she was as red as he was. He sputtered then smiled, climbing out of her skylight and going off into the night. She sighed in content, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
